There's no place like LONDON!
by rose gothic
Summary: The PPG went to London! With the RRB?
1. Chapter 1

"Yay!" the rowdyfuff boys shouted excitedly. "Bye!" HIM and Mojo said together. "We're Going To LONDON!" The rowdy brothers

said then they all clapped their hands in excitement.

Boomer's POV

I'm Sooooooo excited! We're going to London! We're on a bus and I don't know who's my partner. She has a beautiful blonde

hair tied in pigtails. She wore a oceon blue dress. She looked cute so I wanted to talk to her, But she's looking at the

window. She seems sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "what? Who me?" She said. "Yes you." I replied. "I'm fine. Really. My

name is Bubbles." She said. And she seems nice and cheerful. "I'm Boomer" I told her my name. "So, Your'e going to London?"

I asked. "yes... Why? where are you going?" She asked. I seemed suprise because... I'm going to London too! "I'm going

to London too." I said. She looked at the window again. Hours later, She seemed sleepy. I got out a soft and white and

clean pillow my mom gave me. I gave it to her. "Thank you!!!!" She said. "You're wel-" I was about to say something but

she hugged me tight. Then she placed the pillow on her head and went to sleep. I just listened to my IPOD.

Bubble's POV

"You're going to London." Proffesor said. My sisters are excited but i'm not. We went to the bus. And i'm still thinking of

what happened. It was my bestfriend. She died yesterday... What happened? She told me she's going to London but, She didn't

came back. My partner was a boy. He has this blondey hair. He wore black pants and a dark blue sweat shirt. He suddenly

talked to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "what? Who me?" I said confused. "Yes you." He said. "I'm fine. Really. My name is

Bubbles." I replied. I acted that i'm fine. "I'm Boomer" He said. "So, Your'e going to London?". "yes... Why? where are

you going?" I asked. "I'm going to London too." He said. I looked at the window, Still hoping my bestfriend is okay. Hours

ater, I feel sleepy. Boomer gave me a soft pillow. "Thank you!!!!" I said. "You're wel-" He was about to say something but

I hugged him tight. Then I placed the pillow on my head and went to sleep.

Brick's POV

Yes. Again. Texas, Hollywood now it's a great one: LONDON!! We packed our things and went to the bus. There is this

Beutiful girl I like... She has a orange wavy hair wearing her mini pink glittery dress and WAIT!!! I can't fall in love!

I'm a rowdyruff!!! Forget her! But, She talked to me. "Umm.. excuse me. Can you show me where's the bathroom?" She asked

"Right there!" I said panting. "Thank you." She said annoyed. I'm a total jerk!! Why did I even did that! She went out of

the bathroom. Where is her bow?

Blossom's POV

I was sooooo bored at the bus. I think i'll wash my hands. I asked the boy beside me. He looks like he's worried or

something. I got annoyed VERY much. So I went inside the bathroom. Sigh. I was looking at the mirror. When I looked

at the miror, my bow has a hole in it. I do not have a knitting kit or anything. So I took it out on my shiny orange long

and wavy hair. I washed my hands and went out of the bathroom. I saw Bubbles sleeping. She is the most cutest

sister ya know! I'm the smartest and Buttercup is the toughest. Anyway, I sat at my chair.

Butch's POV

I was playing with my PSP. The girl beside me was beautiful. But I acted I don't like her. I fell asleep a little and I woke up.

It was night and the girl was asleep. Behind us was a boy and his brother. I looked behind. "Hi!" I said. "You can borrow

my PSP." I said to the kid. "Wow! Thanks!" He said. Then he started playing. "Yo! thanks for letting my brother play

your PSP." The teen said. "Your welcome. So, what's your name?" I asked. "Name is Bob. What's yours?" he said.

"i'm Butch." I said. Then it was time to go out the plane. I wanted to wake her up,But i'm embaress. Then her

sister came. I got my bag and went outside. I went inside the taxi and waited for her.

Buttercup's POV

It's just a normal time. I was just listening to my Ipod Beside me was an ugly boy, playing with his PSP. It was night, so, I fell

asleep.Someone woke me up. It was Bubbles. "Buttercup! We're here!" She said excitedy. "okay. thanks for waking me up."

I said.I got my bag and went out of the plane. We went to a taxi. Three taxis of course. One for Boomer and Bubbles.

One for Blossom and Brick and one for me and Butch. We went inside. I still feel sleepy.

That's it! i'm going to continue it too! please be patient! Have fun:)


	2. Taxi

Here you go! Hope you enjoy!  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boomer's POV

Bubbles was beautiful! She was looking at the window again... But why? So I tapped her shoulder and decided to talk to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and she sighed. "My bestfriend died." She said sadly. "What happened?" I asked. "She went to London, And she never came back... There no one ever saw her again." She said. I decided to change the subject. So I told her something. "You know what, There is a haunted house here in London. Wanna go there?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "No! I'm afraid of ghost." She said while blushing. "Umm.. okay." I said.

Bubbles' POV

Sigh. We are here at the taxi. I looked at the window. Boomer tapped my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed. I don't want to keep secrets, so I told him. "My bestfriend died." I said sadly. "What happened?" He asked. "She went to London, And she never came back... There no one ever saw her again." I said. Then he changed the subject. "You know what, There is a hunted house here in London. Wanna go there?" He said. My eyes widened. "No! I'm afraid of ghost." I said blushing. I'm so stupid! Maybe he'll think i'm a wierdo!

Brick's POV

Me and umm... I don't know her name. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Blossom. What's yours?" She said. "I'm Brick." I said. "where's your wob?" I asked. "My huh?" She said. "Umm, Bow! Bow! that's right!" I said. "Umm.. It broke." She said. Whatever. "Oh, okay." I said. "Boomer said there is a haunted house here at London." I said. "Yes! I know it! I read about it! In the book, There is a happy family died there. And I wanna check it out!" She said. I was questioned. And I laughed. "Go there? Your a girl! hahaha! I mean, Sure let's go together." I said being cool. "umm... okay." She said.

Blossom's POV

I was hoping we could go there fast! Then umm... The boy talked to me. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Blossom. What's yours?" I said. "I'm Brick." He said. "where's your wob?" He asked. haha! What wob? "My huh?" I asked. "Umm, Bow! Bow! that's right!" He said. "umm.. it broke." I said. "Oh, okay." He said. "Boomer said there is a haunted house here at London." He said. "Yes! I know it! I read about it! In the book, There is a happy family died there. And I wanna check it out!" I said.The he laughed. "Go there? Your a girl! hahaha! I mean, Sure let's go together." he said being cool. "umm... okay." I said.

Butch's POV

I saw the girl's bag. It was written:  
Owner: Buttercup "Hey! when we go to our room, wanna go to the haunted house?" I asked. "Haunted house?" She asked. "Yeah! Haunted house!" I said. "Sure. If Bubbles is coming. I wanna see her being scared again." She said and I laughed! "Same with me! With Boomer! He's a chicken!" I said. She smiled. "Your my type." She said. "Wanna be-" She was asking something. But I interupted. "of course I wanna be your umm.. What?" I asked. "My bestfriend?" She said.Darn! I thought it was boyfriend! "Okay." I said. "My name is Butch." I said.

Buttercup's POV

I was just sitting there, waiting. The ugly guy talked to me. "Hey! when will we go to our room, wanna go to the haunted house?" He asked. What haunted house? "Haunted house?" I asked. "Yeah! Haunted house!" He said. "Sure. If Bubbles is coming. I wanna see her being scared again." I said. He laughed. "Same as me! With Boomer! He's a chicken!" he said. I smiled. I like boys that wanna see there younger brothers be scared! "Your my type." I said. "Wanna be-" I was asking something. But He interupted. "of course I wanna be your umm.. What?" He asked. "My bestfriend?" I said. "Okay." he said. "My name is Butch." He said. 


	3. Ramish Hotel

Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy!  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boomer's POV

Yahoo!! We are HERE!! wonder what will happen to me and Bubbles. So, me, Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Brick and Blossom wanted to go to the Ramish Hotel. Everyone says that it is beautiful there. Blossom and Brick went inside the hotel to order three hotels while the rest of us waited outside the hotel. Bubbles was looking at the lilies outside. I decided to pick one. I picked one and gave it to Bubbles. "Here ya go!" I said. "Thanks!" but you didn't picked it right?" She said. I gulped and said. "Of course I won't!" "Hmm... OKAY!" She said as she took the lili from my hand. Gulp! That was close! Blossom and Brick went back to us. Blossom went to us and gave us the key. "You're number is.." Blossom said as she looked at the paper at her hand. "145" She said then she went to Buttercup and Butch. "Come on! let's go!" I said holding Bubbles' hand and running. We went inside. The room was beautiful! "WOW!" Bubbles said. But the problem is... THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!! "One bed?!" I said. "Oh no! what will we do?!" She said. "Well, let's just sleep together then!" I said. Then Bubbles blushed! "Umm.. okay... whatever you say." She said. I sat at the bed. "Aren't you gonna unpack?" She asked. "Oh, you're right." I said nervously. I started unpacking my things.

Bubbles' POV

At last! We're here! I'm so excited, but a little scared. Where is my best friend? oh well! We went to the Ramish Hotel. I waited patiently for Blossom and Brick. So I looked at the lilies in the garden. "Here ya go!" Boomer said as he gave me the Lili. Hmm... he didn't picked that hmm? "Thanks!" but you didn't picked it right?" I asked. "Of course I won't!" he said "Hmm... OKAY!" I said as I took the lili from his hand. Blossom and Brick went back to us. Blossom went to us and gave us the key. "You're number is.." Blossom said as she looked at the paper at her hand. "145" She said then she went to Buttercup and Butch. "Come on! let's go!" he said holding my hand and running. We went to our room. It was BEAUTIFUL!! "WOW!" i said. "one bed?!" He said. "Oh no! What will we do?!" I said. "Well, let's just sleep together then!" He said. But why one bed? I blushed. "Umm... okay... whatever you sayd." I said. I started unpacking my things. He just sat at the bed. "Aren't you gonna unpack?" I asked. "Oh, you're right." he said nervously.He started unpacking his things.

Brick's POV

Woohoo!! We're here! Me and Blossom went to the Ramish Hotel. we went to the cashier to order some rooms and pay. I have to do it, cause i'm the leader! I like the part that I can order anything I want to my brothers but the worst part is that I have to protect them. Anyway, back to the story. We went inside the Ramish hotel. I sat at the bench, waiting for Blossom to pay. "Brick! Come on! Help me! I have so many signing to do." She said harshly. "Okay, okay! No need to be harsh!" I said walking to her. The guy is talking to her. I was about to hold her hand and say. "I'm his boyfriend." But she raised her hand to sign the paper. "Here you go." Blossom said giving me the pen. I rolled my eyes and started signing. When we're finish signing, we went back to them. Blossom gave the key to Bubbles and Buttercup. Then we went to our room. I saw there is only one bed. I smiled and I suddenly lyed down. I think she has to buy a runner up bed ha! "I'm going to sleep here!" I said. "Just buy a runner up bed." "Agh!" she said. I started unpacking my things.

Blossom's POV Yes! At last! We're here! I went to the Ramish hotel with Brick. When we went there, He was just sitting there being lazy. "Brick! Come on! Help me! I have so many signing to do." I said.. "Okay, okay! No need to be harsh!" He said walking to me. The guy is talking to me. "How many rooms ae you going to get?" he asked. "Umm... three." I answered. He wrote something in the paper. "Please sign here." He said. I raised my hand to sign the paper. "Here you go." I said giving the pen to Brick. We were finish signing the paper. We went back to them. I gave the key and number to Bubbles and Buttercup. Then we went to our room. "I'm going to sleep here!" He said. "Just buy a runner up bed." I was VERY VERY VERY VERY Annoyed!"Agh!" I said. He started unpacking my things.

Butch's POV

YES!! WE'RE HERE AT LONDON!! We went outside the Ramish hotel while Blossom and Brick went inside. I saw Buttercup reading a magazine. She was reading a magazine about sports. I know that magazine! It was the magazine Mojo was reading! Mojo doesn't have enough money to pay the bike I stole! Ha! Loser! anyway, I talked to her. "Hi! I know that magazine!" I said. She looked at me confused. "What? You talking to me?" She asked. "Yes. I'm talking to you." I said. "Okay. Whatever!" She said. I got a little mad. I wanted to punch her but I can't. I got out my skateboard and ride it there for a bit. I drank my coke and ate my chips. At last! Their here! Blossom went to us and gave us. She gave Buttercup the key. Then we went to our hotel. Buttercup lyed down on the bed! I was suppose to be lying down there. So, forget it! I unpacked my things. I picked up the phone and ordered a runner-up bed.

Buttercup's POV

We're here. We went to the Ramish hotel. Blossom and Brick went inside. I took out my fave magazine and read. I saw a bike at the magazine and it was awsome! "Hi! I know that magazine!" Butch said. I looked at him confused. Ise he talking to me? "What? You talking to me?" I asked. "Yes. I'm talking to you." he said. "Okay. Whatever!" I said annoyed. I read it and read it and read it. Yes! Here it come to our hotel! Blossom went to us and gave me the key. We alked to our room. There is only one bed and I have to get it! I ran and lyed down. Butch IS a loser! hahaha! I didn't wanna unpack my things so I didn't. Butch picked up the phone and called his friend... maybe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Sorry I didn't post this earlier! I didn't had a chance to finish it. But, here ya go!  
P.S. Have fun and please wait. They will be going to the haunted house too! 


End file.
